


Draco Malfoy x Male Reader | See You Once Again

by fandomsDestruction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, krum's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsDestruction/pseuds/fandomsDestruction
Summary: [Y/N] [L/N] was a very popular boy back in Durmstrang. That is, at least, until the TriWizard tournament came up and he along with all the other boys from Durmstrang had to travel all the way to Scotland to attend in such an event at Hogwarts. When he arrives, many of the students seem more attracted to the attention of Viktor Krum, to much of this young boy's disappointment, I might add. But he meets someone who craves only his attention at this school. Will this love last? Or will it just be a spurr of the moment sort of thing?





	1. Upon Arrival

You were [Y/N] [L/N], a very proud and popular boy from the Durmstrang Institute in northern Europe. This school was partaking in the TriWizard Tournament this year, located at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were fairly excited to go and meet new people.

The journey was long and tedious, but upon arrival, you honestly found yourself wishing it had taken longer. When you made your entrance with your peers in the Great Hall, you saw many new faces, but you didn't quite expect everyone to be all about Krum when you arrived.

I mean, sure, you expected some people to want his attention, what with him being a famous Quidditch star and all, but you never expected virtually all f the attention to go to him. You often found yourself sitting by what was now known to you as the Black Lake under a tree by the shore, staring vaguely into the dark, calm waves. Your life had never been this quiet and peaceful withing such moments as these.

You, however, did make a couple of new friends. They came from all of the houses of Hogwarts. You managed to bump into- and I mean literally- the ever forgetful Neville Longbottom of the Gryffindor house, find yourself reaching for the same book as the remarkably intelligent Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, cracking jokes with Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, and finally, wandering the edge of the Black Lake with the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

All of these people showed kindness to you. You respected them all. One of them, however, showed more to you withing this one year at Hogwarts than any of the others could have withing a decade. This was Draco. He seemed to take an immediate liking to you when you arrived, noticing your seething envy for all the attention Krum had been receiving, and empathizing with it in regards to himself and Harry Potter.

Currently, now, you both were sat together under a tree along the shore of the Black Lake during the month of March on a sunny day. You were reading a book whilst Draco was skipping stones atop the water. The peace and calmness of the scene that lay before you made you smile.

"And what are you smiling at?" Draco's calm voice broke the silence.

"Oh now you've gone and ruined it!" you chuckled at him, "It was so peaceful and nice before you spoke."

The blonde smiled at you, walking over to ruffle your hair before he sat down beside you, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, you wouldn't even want to touch it. Its a muggle book," you chirped at him. He didn't seem much phased, though you know for a fact if it were anyone else that he would have visibly cringed away and ask if they were a filthy mud-blood. You, however, were different from everyone else, in Draco's eyes.

You understood him better than anyone in this godforsaken school and he you in the same respects. Everything you two ever did was together by now, pretty much. The only thing you two didn't do was sleep and bathe together. But this was mainly at the fault of the sleeping arrangements. Otherwise, you were pretty certain that the two of you would have virtually no boundaries with each other.

He smiled and looked over your shoulder now, as the only person you ever really let in your personal bubble, and read along with you, "So what's this called?"

"It's called 'Go Suck an Egg, Draco," you teased, he pouted and moved your hand to look at the cover, reading it aloud.

" _The Ghost of Crutchfield Hall?_ It sounds pretty much like a wizard's book to me," he said in confusion.

"Yes but do you know any wizard authors by the name of 'Mary Downing?' I think not," you say in a matter-of-fact tone.

Draco chuckled a bit and leaned back comfortably against the tree, "Still sounds like an interesting read."

"Indeed it is," you replied. "Would you like to borrow it sometime?"

"When? During school? If I borrow a muggle book and bring it home, my father would burn it on sight."

"Yes, during school, numb-nuts. I'm not deaf, I hear you when you speak of your father. Here, I've read it practically three billion times. You can borrow it now, if you'd like," you close the book and offer it to him.

"If I borrow it now then it'd be quiet again, though. Do you think maybe you could read it to me? I quite prefer the sound of your voice over the sound of silence.. Or any sound, for that matter," his tone showed he was serious, but his voice was lighthearted and calm. You felt a light dusting of pink sprinkle onto your cheeks as you nodded a bit, causing him to smile more.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two of you sat under the tree, you reading to him, every now and again, though, he'd stop to ask what a certain muggle term meant, and you'd answer. You saw out of your peripherals that he was laid back and comfortable, but you could also feel his eyes gently digging into your face. You couldn't help but smile every time you took note of this.


	2. December

Back track to a few months after your arrival at Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament. You had made friends with Draco Malfoy. By now, however, you weren't as close as you soon will be. It will only be after this night that you become peas in a pod.

It's the month of December and everyone is getting ready for the Yule Ball. Girls are freaking out over getting dates, boys are concerned as to what action they'll get tomorrow night, and the poor teachers are working on the final preparations for this dance. You, however, are taking it upon yourself to just flow through this.

You currently found yourself under that tree on the shore of the Black Lake, reading a book whilst pretty much everyone else is going frantic over this dance. You had no date, nor were you going with a group of friends. Instead, you planned to just go yourself to have fun on your own, as you've grown accustomed to doing.

It was about 9:30 PM when Draco came to the lake to look for you, as he hadn't seen you since lunch.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, [Y/N]?" he asked heatedly.

"Right here. There was too much buzz in the halls for me, so I came here for peace and quiet against the crazed teenagers. Might I ask the same to you now?" you retorted playfully, smiling calmly.

"I've been fitting my outfit for tomorrow night. My father got it for me and I would like an opinion from someone whom doesn't feel obliged to tell me if it looks ridiculous," he explained, "So I've been everywhere searching for you."

You placed your hands over where your heart, "Oh, Draco! I knew you thought special of me!" you cooed at him teasingly. It was invisible to you, but the pale boy was blushing now.

"Oh shut it and come on. I didn't want to accidentally run into my date and have her see me in it should it look bad," he grabbed you by your wrist and started marching back to the Slytherin common room, where he had you sit with Crabbe and Goyle whilst he got changed.

"You know, he was contemplating asking you, [L/N]," Crabbe said suddenly after a few moments of silence, still waiting for Draco to finish dressing.

"But he decided against it as he didn't think you'd want to be the date of another boy," Goyle finished.

You looked at them, your eyes widened slightly, "He told you this?" they nodded. "That doof.. If he'd have just said something earlier.. Never mind. Draco! It's been ages! Get out here! I won't laugh! Can't say the same for these two, though!" you called towards the dormitory.

After another moment, Draco slowly opened the door and walked out, looking at you with hopeful eyes, "Does it look bad?" you shook your head, "Would you been seen with me?"

You paused then, your face heating up at the question before you brushed aside the two of Draco's goons' remarks earlier and answered him finally, "Yes, why not?"

"You hesitated.. It looks stupid, doesn't it? I knew it.. I just won't go-"

You got up and held his face to look into your eyes, you were about the same height as he was, "Draco, calm down. You look fine. Your date should feel extremely lucky to have you going with them," you released is face once you felt his body loosen and calm down. You smiled at him, looking at him with what you hoped played off as the eyes of a brother rather than a longing lover, "Knock 'em dead, stud."

You'd never seen anyone's face light up with hope as much as his did with that one gesture. For a moment, you felt as if it were only you and Draco in the entire universe. But this moment was rudely interrupted.

"We should probably get to bed, Draco," Crabbe started. 

"Yeah before one of those snobby prefects come in and find us up.

Draco nodded and looked at you, "I can take you back to your sleeping quarters, if you'd like?" You nodded, smiling. You saw Crabbe and Goyle's expressions of both awe, disbelief, and adoration as the two of you walked back to where you were staying.

"See you tomorrow, Draco," you said finally and calmly as you arrived. You could tell he had been in deep thought when he looked at you, a bit startled.

"Y-yeah.. See you tomorrow, [Y/N]," you could tell something was on his mind. You extended your arms out for a hug, to which he gladly accepted.

You could sense how badly he had been needing this embrace, so you didn't let go until he was ready to. After this, you two held each other's arms and locked eyes for a brief moment before letting go and heading to your respective sleeping quarters.

_**~** _

You awoke to Krum yelling at some one else in your block. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you remembered last night and smiled, but this quickly faded when you noticed Krum was now towering over your bed where you sat up, looking at him confused.

"And what are you smiling at, dumbass?" he growled at you.

"None of your business is what. Why are you getting on me for smiling?" you narrowed your eyes at him.

"Someone seems to have taken my brooch from my night table. It also seems that you have stuffed it under your pillow," he pulled up your said pillow and the brooch lay there, shining a bit.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't take it, nor did I put it under my pillow. So you still need to keep looking for the culprit, chump," you spat back at him.

He scowled at you before picking you up by the collar of your pajama shirt and lifting you to eye level, "Oh, I do believe I have the culprit right here."

Before you knew what was going on, you felt a pounding in the side of your face, close to your eye. Then another hit was made that split your lip. Finally, you were thrown on the floor to the corner of the room, coughing hoarsely, as Krum and the others left.

You slowly got dressed and made your way regretfully towards the school, where you were tripped and shoved around in the hallways by Krum and all his followers, until you'd had enough and skipped lunch, heading straight to that tree and sitting under it in a small huddle alone.

You were there for almost fifteen minutes before the grey sky started to cry, the frozen tears increasingly falling from the clouds heavier and heavier. You dared not head back inside. You didn't want to deal with it today. Nor did you want to go to the dance tonight, either.

It'd been around an hour when you felt no more snow hitting your back, but still heard the heavy wind around you. You looked up and saw none other than Draco standing there with an umbrella spell coming from his wand, he had made it big enough to cover you both.

"And where have you been?" he asked quietly, his eyes grey soft and understanding.

"Right here.. I got tired of it," you said quietly back. He sat beside you on the icy ground. You messy hair had been covering the injury from the first punch.

"Tired of what, [Y/N]?" he spoke calmly, but concern riddled his voice and coated his eyes.

You brushed the hair away from the wound and he gasped a bit, "Who the hell did this to you!? I'll make them pay! My father  _will_  hear about this!" he'd gotten up and was stomping his foot now. You smiled a bit, getting up quickly and hugging him tightly, causing him to pause and tense up.

".. Thank you, Draco," you whispered in his ear, feeling his body loosen up and his arms wrap around you tightly, his face burying itself into your neck, you could feel the smile on his face.

"Anytime, [Y/N]," his voice was gentle. He slowly loosened the hug, causing you to look at him questioningly before you paused, feeling him crash his lips against yours, his eyes closed tightly as if should he open them in even the slightest, then you'd disappear. His arms tightened around you again, pulling you closer, as you didn't object to his actions.

You kissed back, pushing against him to make this clear that you wanted this as well. He smiled into the kiss before begrudgingly pulling out of it, his eye halfway closed as he gazed at you lovingly. You mirrored his expression, pressing your forehead to his own, he softly muttered to you, "[Y/N] I do believe, over these few short months, that I've grown to liking you quite a bit.. I was going to ask you to the dance, but I decided against it because I figured you'd rather go with a girl.."

"Draco you thick-headed piece of lard.. If you had only asked, then you'd have known for certain," you smiled at him brightly, this hurting your split lip and causing you to quietly wince at the stinging pain.

He chuckled a bit at this, an unclean thought passing his mind from the sound, and pulled his wand to your face, "Episkey," he spoke softly. You felt a brief, sharp pain over your injuries before you looked at him once again. "All better now?" he asked with a calm smile on his face. You nodded and kissed him softly, this time being interrupted by a shrill scream.

You both looked in the direction of the sound, alarmed, and found the source to be Pansy Parkinson, Draco's previously mentioned "date" to the dance.

"Drakey! You're already cheating on me!? What a two-timing, double-crossing, two-faced liar! Just wait until everyone hears about  _this_!" she stormed off, a look of terror on your face, Draco, however, didn't seemed phased aside from the startle she gave.

When he looked at you, however, his expression changed to one of confusion, "What's the matter?"

"Now Krum will have more to get at me about. This is just splendid.." you groaned in frustration.

Draco's eyes widened a bit, " _Viktor Krum_  is the one that hurt you!?" you nodded slowly. Before you knew it, Draco was storming toward the castle. You figured he was abandoning you as not to be beaten by Krum as you had. You went back to your huddle on the cold ground.

**_~_ **

You didn't know how long it was before Draco came back, tapping his toe at you impatiently. You looked up at him, he was in his getup for the dance, "Are you going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself all night or are you going to go with me to the dance to show that nasty lowlife, Krum, just how much better than him you are?" He offered you his hand to get up.

You slowly accepted his hand as he pulled you up to your feet, "So the shrew left you?" he nodded.

"And, based upon your reaction to my behavior earlier, I take it that you'd be the perfect person to take her place and be an even better date than she would ever be, yes?" he had his signature Malfoy smirk on his face, causing you to smile as the two of you were off to get you ready for the dance.

When you two arrived to your sleeping block, you peeked inside to see no one there. Draco offering to stand guard outside the door, you went inside and got changed into the uniform all the boys from Durmstrang were to wear to the dance. You left with Draco, arm in arm, and smiled at him as the two of you made your way to the Yule Ball.

When you arrived, you both looked around, getting eyed up especially by Krum, when the said boy walked over to the two of you.

"I see you're not only a thief, but a faggot, too. How predictably stupid," he remarked loudly. Evidently, however, no teachers heard him, but plenty of the surrounding students did and were now waiting to see if a fight would break out.

"Step off, Krum. He's done nothing to you," Draco said to Krum furiously.

"He stole my brooch last night and this morning I beat him for it," Viktor persisted.

"I told you already, it wasn't me!" you said.

"A thief, faggot, and a  _liar_! All wrapped up into one! How lucky can one man be? Mr. Malfoy, I pity you. Subjecting yourself to such low scum. I can't belie-" there was a loud  _SMACK!_  sound.

"No one, and I mean  _NO ONE_ will call  _my_  [Y/N] anything less than  _amazing_ , lest they desire facing  _me_ ," Draco's grey eyes were storming with anger and rage. His voice was hard and low, you found this arousing to say the least, but you figured now wasn't the time.

Krum laughed darkly before looking between you and Draco, "Oh you soon will see just who it is you're dealing with, Malfoy."

Draco spit on Krum's shoe, walking you away from him and to a corner of the room, away from everyone else. You caught sight of Cedric covering his mouth to keep from laughing at what just happened to his opponent. You could also see that Luna and Neville were in shock that Draco actually stood up for someone against practically his Quidditch idol. This all caused you to smile a bit, looking at a heated Draco.

"What're you smiling at!? I'd better be getting a 'thank you' for that!" he hissed at you, causing you to giggle before pulling him closer to you and kissing him deeply. You could virtually feel the heat leave his body as he melted into the kiss, happily kissing back.

The two of you snuck out of the party to go back to his dormitory. The Slytherin common room was entirely emptied and you both had the entire place to yourselves, the night filling with heated kissing and affectionate gestures all around.


	3. Silence Tonight

After the Yule Ball, Draco and you became boyfriends. Pretty much everyone knew about it before Christmas break. Because of the distance and how everything was arranged, you on your own figured it'd be easier to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday. Draco, upon hearing this, decided to stay as well.

Although no one really messed with you after the ball, he still had a protectiveness about him towards you. He wanted to keep you safe and to be alone with you some as well. You didn't object to this in the slightest and found it rather cute, in a way. Almost everyone from all three schools were vacating from Hogwarts for the break, so you both knew you'd pretty much have the Slytherin common room to yourselves.

It was the evening before Christmas Eve when supper began, you sitting next to Draco happily whilst you stuffed your face with sweets and other such foods. Draco smiled as he watched you, eating a candied apple himself. The treat was decorated as an ornament for the tree.

"What're you looking at, Malfoy?" you smirked and narrowed your eyes at him playfully.

"Just watching as you prove the impossible wrong," he stately flatly, plastering his own smirk onto his face.

You raised a brow in confusion, "What am I proving wrong?" Draco chuckled a bit, moving his free hand to hold your chin gently.

"That you couldn't get any sweeter, yet, here you are, filling yourself with more sugar," his low voice caused shivers to flow electrically down your back, drawing you closer to him with a soft blush on your face.

You made a futile attempt to break out of his gaze, trying to keep yourself under control against squealing and hugging him. You smiled sheepishly at him as he took another bite from his candied apple before you kissed him deeply. This drew the attention of Draco's two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, who whistled at the two of you, egging you on.

Draco had been caught off guard with this, his mouth opening a bit as your tongue snaked into his mouth, thieving away the chunk of apple he'd never gotten the chance to chew at. You split away from the kiss, a sly smirk on your face, finishing off the bite of apple and watching his silver eyes widen in an aroused shock.

He stared at you for a moment, still processing what had happened when you went back to shoveling sweets into your mouth in a worse manner than his previously mentioned goons. You chuckled softly as you gave him a sideways glance, seeing how he'd stopped eating now, the smirk still painted on your face.

Little did you know what he had in store for you Christmas day..

**_~_ **

It was Christmas Eve and the feast went down almost the same as the last, aside from swiping Draco's apple. Instead, however, around the middle of the meal, Draco pulled out a small, silver box with a dark green ribbon tied to it in a bow to keep it shut. You noticed it after he'd aimed the reflection of the wrapping at your eye to gain your attention, which he received.

"What d'ya got there, love?" you asked him, taking in a fork of spaghetti.

He only smirked and got up, his voice taunting and low, just how he know you were vulnerable to, "If you want to know, you'll have to catch me then," he purred at you before running out of the Great Hall and down a hallway, you instinctively abandoned your food and ran after him.

"Draco get back here!" you hollered after him, laughing as you followed the sound of his footsteps.

"Oh no! You'll have to catch me yourself, [Y/N]!" he called back to you, this giving you a boost of energy as you sped up after him.

It had to have been nearly fifteen minutes before you found yourselves outside, as soon as this dawned upon you, you knew where he was going, and took a secret shortcut to the tree on the shore of the Black Lake.

You hid behind the tree and waited for him to come by. When this finally happened, you jumped out from behind the tree and grabbed him by the waist, drawing out a yelp of surprise from him, the two of you soon laughing after.

"Alright, alright, here!" Draco chuckled lightly as you both calmed down, handing you the box. You accepted the small, shinning box, undoing the ribbon bow and pulling it off, opening the gift and looking at him in a slight confusion.

"What is it?" you asked in a polite manner, he smiled at you lovingly.

"Its my memories of us from the moment we met to yesterday. I want you to have them so you can know just how much you mean to me," his voice was calm and adorned with bashfulness.

You hugged him tightly, smiling brighter now, "Aw, Draco! And you were telling me that  _I_  couldn't get any sweeter!" You kissed him with much affection and love.

The two of you started to walk back to the castle, hand in hand, and headed to the Slytherin common room, where the teachers of both of your schools said you could stay for the holiday, seeing as how practically no one from Durmstrang was staying themselves. Draco lead you to his dormitory and the two of you got ready for bed, crawling under the covers and smiling at each other affectionately as you both drifted off to sleep.

_**~** _

The next morning, however, you didn't see Draco sleeping next to you. You sat up and looked around for him, seeing the empty dormitory and getting up, walking out to the common room, where gifts were sitting under the tree. There were also the remains of Crabbe and Goyle's gifts as they had most likely left, off to do whatever it was that they do, ages ago.

Draco was sitting on a couch in front of the fire place with a mug of steaming hot cocoa with three large marshmallows in it. There was a second mug of the same beverage on the coffee table in front of him, you smiled, getting the sense it was for you. You walked up behind the couch and wrapped your arms slowly around him, softly kissing the top of his head.

"Good morning, [Y/N]," he purred as he looked up to kiss you properly, to which you obliged.

"How is my dear prince doing this lovely morning?" you chirped back at him, your eyes still heavy from waking up.

"I'm much better now that you're in my company, won't you sit with me and have some hot chocolate?" you smiled and sat beside him, taking the mug from the short table and taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

"Have you opened your gifts yet?" you asked him after a moment of silence, he shook his head.

"I've been waiting for you come down," he kissed your cheek softly.

"How sweet of you," you smiled and kissed him a bit deeper, him, of course, kissing back.

He then got up and walked over to the tree, levitating all of your presents to beside you, and his own presents to beside his seat, then came back and sat down next to you once again.

You smiled at him as the two of you began to unwrap all of your presents, saving presents from each other for last.

You had gotten Draco a silver ring shaped like a snake whom would wrap around his figure three times and had two emeralds for eyes, he smiled brightly at this, putting it on almost immediately, "I love it, thank you!" He hugged you and kissed your forehead softly.

When you unwrapped the gift Draco gave you, you smiled almost as brightly as he did upon opening yours. He had gotten you a necklace with a golden chain and a locket on the pendant. Upon opening this said locket, you found two pictures of you and Draco smiling happily. You knew that one of these pictures were Draco's favorite of the two of you, and the other was your favorite. You hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately, "Thank you so much, love!"

The two of you finished your cocoa and made your way to the Great Hall where everyone that stayed for the Christmas holiday were mingling among each other, breaking down the barriers of houses that usually would have prevented some from talking.

Draco didn't seem to mind much that Crabbe and Goyle were conversing with a couple of Gryffindors, you noticed during this social period. He had been keeping his attention upon you the entire time whilst you were stuffing your face, once again. You eyed him up from the corner of your eye and looked at him questioningly.

"You see something you like?" you flirted, wiggling your eyebrows for a moment, drawing a small laugh out of Draco.

"Nothing around here that I seem to  _like_ , nope," he said sarcastically, you pouted, he smiled, "But I do find one thing I see rather attractive, and I  _love_  it~"

You blushed a bit and smiled at him, lighting pushing him before pulling him into a kiss to which, he didn't dare object. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist, pulling each other closer.

You earned a few whistles and hollers from the surrounding students. Smirking, you took these encouragements as a strive to deepen the kiss, biting his lip and pulling it back slowly, keeping your eyes locked with his. You heard a few girls squeal at the sight of this.

Draco's face turned scarlet whilst you drew sounds from the room, and whispered in your ear in a husky tone, "Would you rather continue this in a more private place?" You nodded and, with that, the two of you were off back to the Slytherin common room.


	4. Tomorrow

The break was simple routine that faded into a blissful blur as it quickly passed over. You and Draco spent New Year's happily together alone in the Astronomy tower, admiring the stars in your solitude. January passed quickly, as it does for everyone. It was now February 14th, Valentine's Day.

The only way that the two of you could be any closer would be if you had used magic to fuse together. That, at least, you both knew wouldn't happen. The two of you were taking a walk down the edge of the Forbidden Forest, just having a calm chat amungst lovers.

"So.. Draco..?" you said suddenly after a moment's pause.

"Yes, love?" his interest peaked as he looked at you.

"What are we going to do when I leave at the end of the year?" you asked in a sullen tone, looking at the ground.

"That  _is_  drawing nearer.. Isn't it?" Draco replied in a tone quite similar to your own, you nod. "Well, I know for certain that I'll write to you everyday and send off my owl at exactly seven in the evening," he took your chin into his index and thumb, tilted your head to look at him.

You smiled sheepishly, "Then I'll have to write back every night at eight."

He pecked your lips softly, you hugged him when he tried to pull away, drawing the sweet kiss out a bit longer.

**_~_ **

At supper time, you sat with Draco, as you always did, and you felt a happy warmth in your chest upon hearing Draco mingle with the surrounding students. You were very happy to have someone as amazing as him in your life.

**_~_ **

Finally, the end of the year came around and everyone was packing to go home. You were in the Slytherin common room, collecting anything you had left there for the nights when Krum and his pose grew to be too much. Draco came up behind you as you were picking up your toothbrush from the bathroom, and wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face into your neck, "Don't go.."

You felt the warm moisture of his tear-stained face and turned around in his arms, cupping both his cheeks into your hands and looking him in his stormy, silver eyes, "I wish that I could stay.. But I can't.. I'm sorry.."

He kissed you deeply and passionately, pulling your closer. You instinctively kissed back lovingly. A moment or two passed before you two broke out of the kiss.

He took your hand as the two of you walked out to the bridge where you'd board the Durmstrang's ship back to your school. Draco looked at you longingly, tugging on your hand to gain your attention. You looked back at him hesitantly due to you knowing if you did, then he wouldn't be the only one in tears.

You knew it would happen and so it did, your eyes began to bleed tears as you pulled him into a tight and heart-pulling hug. The two of you buried yourselves into each other's neck and stained your shoulders with tears.

You slowly loosened the hug only to reattach yourselves on each other's lips for one last kiss, this one full of depth, longing, happiness, and sorrow. This kiss lasted twice as long as the last and was three times as sad.

The students around you watched with bittersweet expressions on their faces, the two of you having been everyone's favorite couple that whole year. You finally broke out of the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes, no words being spoken until the whisper from Draco's lips as you boarded your ship home.

"I'll see you once again, [Y/N].. One day.." he watched after the ship until he could no longer see it.

**_~_ **

Fast-forward to fives years into the future as you enter a pub called "The Three Broomsticks" and ask for a butterbeer.

You hear the door open a few moments after you sat down at a table in the far corner of the room alone and look up to see a familiar glow of platinum blonde hair and get up better to see. Once you're certain you aren't mistaken, you walk up behind the person and cover their eyes calmly.

"Git you'd best remove your hands before I rid them from you!" the tall man said in a low growl.

You gasped, making yourself sound offended, when really you had been surprised at how deep his voice had gotten, it was a damn good voice to have, "Well, after all these years, I'd have expected a warmer greeting~" you purred into his ear, goosebumps raising on his skin.

"[Y-Y/N]? Is that really you!?" You unveiled his eyes, allowing him to turn around and hug you around the waist tightly, picking you up and spinning you a bit. "Merlin's beard I have missed you so dreadfully much!"

As he began to heavily sprinkle your face with sweet kisses, you smiled and giggled a bit, "I've missed you too, Draco.."

He kissed your lips the same he had the very last time, aside from the sadness that was mixed with the farewell. You kissed back before depth could even begin to be added, wrapping your arms around his neck tightly.

The barista was beaming at the sight of you two, happy to see what was only the beginning of your happily ever after.


End file.
